Clay Simons
Clayton "Clay" Simons,' '''also known as '''Crowdog '''or '''Big Clay,' is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the tritagonist and a friend in The Lost and Damned. Clay is a Lieutenant and The Road Captain of The Lost Brotherhood. As the Road Captain of the Lost MC, he will deliver bikes to his fellow club members including Johnny Klebitz, who is able to call him via his cellphone whenever he needs a bike. He helps Johnny in many missions, and one of four surviving members of The Lost MC's Alderney chapter, along with Johnny Klebitz, Angus Martin, and Terry Thorpe. The Lost and Damned Clay is seen most of the time with Terry Thorpe. Clay helping Johnny Klebitz and The Lost Brotherhood during most of the game, like taking back Billy's Revenant and attacking The Angels of Death at their Clubhouse. When Johnny and Jim stole some AOD bikes, they can call Clay and Terry in order to help them against some AOD bikers. After Billy was arrested, Clay remains loyal to Johnny and helped him by killing Brian Jeremy's chapter. After Brian's death, Clay and Terry played a small role during the game and can be called for backup in several missions. When Ray sent hitmen to kill Johnny and Jim, Clay and Terry can be called to plan an ambush along with Johnny to kill the hitmen. When Billy wanted to to talk with the feds, Stubbs conected with Clay and Terry, who got firepower to break into the jail, who then helped Johnny through the prison, who killed Billy. When they came back to the Lost MC Clubhouse, as they saw the clubhouse was trashed by Ray Boccino's men, they burned it down, to "put it out of its misery". Clay, Terry, Johnny and Angus looked at their burning clubhouse, as the last survivors of The Lost's Alderney City chapter (Acter district of Alderney City specifically). Mission appearances ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War *Action/Reaction *Liberty City Choppers *Gang Wars *Bike Races *End of Chapter *Bad Standing *Heavy Toll (If called for back-up) *Marta Full of Grace (If called for back-up) *Shifting Weight (If called for back-up) *Diamonds in the Rough (If called for back-up) *Collector's Item (If called for back-up) *Was It Worth It? *Get Lost *Friendship Activities Clay's Bikes *Hexer (after Clean and Serene) *Zombie B (after Liberty City Choppers) *Diabolus (after Angels in America) *Hellfury (after Action/Reaction) *Innovation (after shooting all Seagulls) *Revenant (after This Shit's Cursed) *Lycan (after Collector's Item) *Double T (after Shifting Weight) *Hakuchou (after completing 12 races) *Bati 800 (after completing Angus' Bike Thefts) Trivia *Unlike most of the other characters from the game, he does not have an entry in the LCPD database. This means it is impossible to know his exact age, as the game contains no concrete record of his birth year. However, at one point, Clay makes reference to his time guarding the U.S. Embassy in Saigon shortly before the city fell to North Vietnamese forces in 1975. This makes Clay 51 years old at the youngest, as he couldn't have been born later than 1957 to have been actively serving in the United States military in 1975, and thus the oldest ranked member of The Lost Brotherhood. *If you call Clay to hang out, and then call Terry for use of his gun van, you will only hangout with Clay. (And Jim before Was It Worth It?). *Even though he yells a lot, he is a very quiet person, and usually just "leaves the politicking to you boys". He is fiercely loyal to Johnny Klebitz however, and sides with him following Billy's arrest and the resulting schism. *Clay is clearly interested in women; he likes to spend time with girls and often speaks about this during friend activities. He thinks that women are the best thing in the world and when Johnny calls him for a show, he states that he "can take some time off the women to see a brother". He also often talks about how ladies love his "gift", leading Terry to joke that said "gift" is herpes. Clay also expresses sadness that one girl he's particularly fond of is a member of the Angels of Death. *Clay is always seen with Terry Thorpe, whether it's back-up or friend activities, much like Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Clay likes to smoke marijuana and cigars, though he seemingly always forgets his cigars when he leaves home. He also makes frequent references to "tweaking", a slang term for the peak of a methamphetamine high. *Clay and Jim are the only non-Caucasian members of the Lost. It is interesting to note that on his concept art, he looks somewhat Caucasian. Perhaps it was a Beta model. *Clay was possibly added to The Lost and Damned as an afterthought, considering he has no speaking roles in cutscenes and does not have any LCPD police database information. *Despite the fact that he is likely older than Jim (Clay is probably 51 or older, Jim is 45), Clay calls Jim "old man", although this is likely just sarcasm. *Throughout the events of the game a bottom rocker (semi-circular patch) can be seen on the back of Clay's jacket bearing the word 'Liberty' even though he is a member of the Lost MC's Alderney chapter. The reason for this is never explained. Clay is the only member of the Alderney chapter who openly wears a bottom rocker or territory patch, oddly claiming Liberty rather than Alderney. Gallery ClaySimons-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Clay Simons Clayak47.png|Clay Using AK-47 de:Clayton Simons es:Clay Simons pl:Clay Simons Simons, Clay Simons, Clay Simons, Clay Category:military personnel Category:Members of The Lost Brotherhood Category:Pimps